


gold rays and sunny days

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cloudgazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the song they are listening to is gold rays by the vinyl pinups ♡<br/></p></blockquote>





	gold rays and sunny days

“Shouyou..how much longer do I have to keep on this blindfold?” Kenma felt like he had been walking for a bit too long now. He had his hands stretched in front of him, and Shouyou was walking close behind him. The thick green grass felt like pillows beneath their feet, and the sound of tree branches rustling in the summer breeze could be heard close by. Kenma could feel the sunlight wrapping around him like a warm blanket, or maybe it was the feeling of Shouyou’s hands that were gripping his shoulders so tightly as he guided him to wherever it was they were going.

Shouyou’s grip tightened a bit, “Hold on Kenma…stay right there.”

Kenma returned an “Okay, Shouyou,” with the smallest smile upon his face. He listened as he heard Shouyou’s footsteps migrate away from him, then towards a few feet in front of him. Then it got silent, and Kenma could hear Shouyou unlocking his phone (he knew the familiar touch tones all too well).

“What are you doing?” Kenma spoke, only to be answered with a cute laugh that only Shouyou could pull off.

Some music started playing, and Kenma couldn’t hold back the butterflies that were cooped up in stomach since they left for this mysterious place. He started laughing, but it wasn’t boisterous by any means; it was more so a giggle, accompanied by a hazy blush on his cheeks.

Shouyou could only return with a laugh just as sweet, “Go ahead and take off the blindfold, Kenmaa~”

So he did; he untied the double knot at the back of his head…because Shouyou insisted that one knot wasn’t enough. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that came beaming through like headlights on a poor-lit road, he made out a large blanket splayed across the grass. There sat Shouyou, his legs crossed like applesauce, and his eyes gazing up at Kenma like he was a single star in an entire night sky.

Shouyou patted the spot next to him gently, “Come sit down!”  
Kenma removed his jacket and sat down next to Shouyou, with a smile on his face that never really left to begin with.

Shouyou laid on his back, and tugged on Kenma’s shirt; silently telling him to do the same.

Kenma relaxed, letting his body mold to the ground comfortably. The two laid there together; staring at the puffy white clouds above them.

“That one looks like my little sister’s favorite stuffed bunny!” Shouyou said as he pointed to a cloud that covered the sun for a few moments.

“Oh look at that one, Shouyou..it looks like Kuro’s hair.” Kenma chuckled a bit, and then felt something warm in his chest when Shouyou bursted into a fit of laughter.

“It really does, Kenma!! Okay okay….but look at that one. That one definitely looks like a volleyball.”

“Shouyou..it’s just a circle..it could be anything,” Kenma laughed. “Look at that one over there, it kinda looks like a bird.”

“Ohh yeah! And then that one next to it looks like a tree. It’s like he’s flying there!”

“What about that one over there?” Kenma pointed to a cloud that was further left of their little bird scene. It was clearly a heart, and it hadn’t disappeared the entire time they were painting images with clouds.

Shouyou reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s, feeling a small rush of happiness wash over him. “That one looks like a heart, for sure. But you knew that already, right Kenma?”

Shouyou turned his head to meet Kenma; who had been gazing at him since Shouyou held his hand and sent goosebumps up his arm and straight to hisheart.

“You’re amazing, Shouyou.”

“Yeah, you’re amazing too, Kenma.”

Kenma leaned over and pressed his lips softly onto Shouyou’s forehead. He lingered for a moment, letting a few notes of the song had been playing dance in and then out of their ears before pulling away. Shouyou smiled then nestled himself comfortably on Kenma’s chest, returning to their cloud-gazing.

  
Shouyou reached a hand up to play with a lock of Kenma’s hair while he hummed along with his favorite song. Everytime it got to an especially cheesy part:  _“You put the smile on my face like the sunshine, I wanna cry, cry, cry cus you’re mine all mine,”_ Kenma would simply laugh and place another kiss on top of Shouyou’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> the song they are listening to is gold rays by the vinyl pinups ♡  
> 


End file.
